Everyone Loves Alice
by Suzumebachi
Summary: Because everyone loves Alice. Eventually YuuAli, ReiAli, MariAli, SakuAli, EveryoneAli. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Loves Alice

I've always wanted to try writing my own fanfic but I never got the time to actually do it, because I was always busy.

Yes, I was too busy being lazy. But then one day, I ran out of Alice doujinshi.

"Huh!? I have exhausted all the Alice doujinshi on the Internet!? Impossiburu! Alice needs more love!"

So I decided to draw my own Alice uke uke doujinshi.

Anyway, following that train of thought, this is the conclusion.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I wracked my brain writing it.

* * *

This is going to be an EveryonexAlice story. You have been warned.

* * *

"Haa…" Alice sighed as she slumped down on her chair. Her slightly disheveled appearance and worn-out expression on her face were enough to tell that she had just been through a rough day. But then again, every day was like this for Alice. Being everyone's object of affection, although Alice herself finds it flattering, still proved to be quite troublesome at times. Today was no exception.

"Aah, so tired!" She cried out to no one in particular, before bonking her head on the table's surface in front of her. Alice just performed a comical headdesk.

"Those two… I didn't think that by 'searching all over Gensokyo for rare and valuable treasures' they actually meant 'aimlessly wandering all over Gensokyo and challenging everyone on the way to a danmaku fight'. If I had known, then I wouldn't have agreed to come along," she mumbled, face still planted on the table. "Even going as far as Hakugyokurou…"

"Well… it's not like I really had much of a choice. They probably would have just dragged me along with them even if I refused." Alice grimaced as an unpleasant mental image of Marisa and Reimu grabbing both her arms and being literally dragged away against her will popped up in her mind. The high probability of it actually happening was what made it even scarier.

But despite the troubles, she found herself smiling a little. "Although… it was kind of fun," she admitted, recalling the events of the day.

While Alice was preoccupied with her thoughts, she was unprepared for the looming danger that was already creeping up behind her.

Suddenly, two hands reached out from behind, covering her eyes.

"Wah…!?"

"Gueeess who~?"

"Marisa?" She answered without hesitation. It was probably not what the person wanted to hear, because the hands that were covering her face were now digging painfully into her eyes.

"Nope~" Replied the voice in the same singsong fashion.

"Ow, ow, that hurts!" This pain, this sadism, could only mean…

"Y-Yuuka…!?" Alice feared the worst.

"It's been a while, Alice. You seem to be doing well~" Kazami Yuuka greeted her with a smile. It was a sadistic smile that could strike terror in the hearts of both humans and youkai alike.

"Ah y-yes, it certainly has been a while, Yuuka… W-what brings you here?"

"Hmm? Oh my, Alice. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Yuuka still had that same smile on her face, which only made Alice panic even more, trying to remember just what it is that she'd forgotten.

"Eh? Um…?" Failing to remember, Alice became visibly flustered. The last thing she wanted to do was to incur the wrath of Yuuka. However, she failed to notice the increasing tension building up inside Yuuka as she saw Alice in that state. _'Oh Alice, you're so cute. I just want to eat you up.'_

"What day is it today?" Yuuka hinted.

"….!? Ah!" Alice finally remembered, and a chill ran down her spine.

"Didn't you promise to come visit me on my birthday? But you never showed up~"

"….…!"

"Now then, for breaking your promise and making me, Kazami Yuuka, wait all day," Yuuka grabbed Alice by the shoulders and pushed her down so that she remained seated, before sitting on her lap to straddle her, giving her no way to escape, "how should you be punished? Hm, Alice?" Yuuka licked her lips at the delicious sight of a trembling Alice beneath her.

* * *

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2: Delicious, Delicious Fear

Without further ado~

* * *

"W-wait, Yuuka, I can explain!" Alice pleaded, before realization hit her. _'Oh crap, wait! Like hell I can tell her the reason was because I was with Marisa and Reimu all day!'_

"Oh? I'm listening~" Somehow, Yuuka's smile seemed to have become a little more dangerous, if that were even possible. Her face was just mere inches away from Alice's.

Alice gulped. A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face and all the way down to her neck, before getting caught in the small crevice of her exposed collarbone– all of which did not go unnoticed by Yuuka's observant eyes.

"A- A present!" Alice blurted out, in a desperate attempt to pacify the beast whose hungry gaze was now fixated on her collarbone. "Yes, I was planning to give it to you today but something came up and-and I didn't finish preparing it in time!" _'Huuuh!? What am I saying!? Oh but it's too late now! Uuu~'_

Despite being an obvious lie, it seemed to have surprised Yuuka enough to bring her gaze back up to Alice's face.

"Oh, is that so? That's rather thoughtful of you, Alice. But you know there's no need to trouble yourself with giving me a present."

Then suddenly, a devious smirk appeared on Yuuka's face.

"On second thought… there _is_ one thing that I want." She leaned in closer and grabbed Alice by the chin, tilting her head upwards so that their eyes met.

"U-um, w-what is it? I'll go get it right away, s-so please just forgive me, okay?" Alice looked like she was about to cry.

Yuuka, on the other hand, was savoring every drop of Alice's fear. Her excitement had reached dangerous levels. Her eyes had glazed over with lust, and a deep crimson blush spread across her cheeks. She had also started panting like a wild animal that was about to devour its prey.

"Oh, Alice. Just what am I going to do with you? My present is already right here," said Yuuka, using her thumb to part Alice's quivering lips. She licked her own lips in anticipation for the treat that she was about to partake in.

By the time it finally dawned on Alice what Yuuka was about to do, it was already too late.

"Hiii…! W-Wait, Y-Yuuka– mmph!"

Yuuka slid her tongue into Alice's opening.

"Mmn… mphf… mng…!"

And ravaged every single crevice in her mouth.

Hearing Alice's cute little moans and whimpers only fueled Yuuka's sadistic side. It wasn't enough. She wanted to hear more of her cries.

Without warning, Yuuka pinched Alice's nose while smothering her mouth with a deep kiss that prevented the helpless girl from taking in any air.

"Mph…mn..!?...MMNNNMMNNNGH!" Realizing this, Alice tried to push Yuuka away, but Yuuka simply used her free hand to grab both her wrists and hold them together in place above her head.

Alice just remembered how powerful a youkai Kazami Yuuka truly was.

Her mind was going blank. She started to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Just when she was on the verge of losing consciousness…

SLAM!

"Yo Alice, about that rare mushroom I showed you ear… li… er?"

A frozen Kirisame Marisa stood in the doorway, a basket of mushrooms in one hand and her broom in the other.

Today, too, she forgot to knock.

The sudden interruption forced Yuuka to break the kiss, giving Alice a chance to gasp for air.

The three of them stared at each other in awkward silence.

Alice gave a look that screamed 'help me!'.

Yuuka just smiled.

The expression on Marisa's face was too complicated to describe.

"…"

"….."

"…."

Alice finally decided to break the silence, "Ma-"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ALICE IS BEING EATEEEEEEEEEENNN!"

"NO… WAIT! DON'T LEAVE, HELP M-"

SLAM.

"–me... Ah."

Marisa ran away screaming with tears in her eyes, also taking with her what little sliver of hope Alice had left. Well, at least she had the decency to close the door this time.

"Now then, where were we?" Yuuka turned her attention back to Alice like nothing happened.

"EH!? Y-You're still going to continue!? No wait, did you just try to kill me!?"

"Huh? Silly Alice, you won't die from simply holding your breath. You just faint~"

Alice gave the youkai above her a perplexed look.

"Hmm, I wanted to knock you out so I could have my way with you without problems… But I guess having Alice resist will be a lot more fun, no?"

"Y-You're kidding, right…?" Alice hoped she was, but the smile on Yuuka's face said so otherwise.

"Urk…!" _'S-She's serious… I-I'm scared! I'm going to get eaten (in more ways than one)! Someone, save meeee~!'_

And as if on cue, even though not more than a minute had passed since the encounter with Marisa,

CRASH!

A big gaping hole appeared on the wall just a few inches away from the door which, by the way, wasn't even locked.

"Tch. It seems that uninvited guests just keep coming. How troublesome, indeed." This time, Yuuka was evidently annoyed.

The smoke slowly dissipated, revealing a miko in red and white standing amid the debris. Behind her was the black and white witch who had apparently called for backup.

"Yuukaaaa…" Reimu called out in a menacing growl. The killing intent behind the piercing glare she directed towards Yuuka gave the youkai in turn a surge of adrenaline.

"Hakurei Reimu," Yuuka couldn't help suppress the maniacal smile forming on her face. "Just what good reason must you have for interrupting us, I wonder?" She matched her glare with one that was filled with just as much malice.

Unfazed by the bloodlust emanating from the youkai before her, Reimu continued, "No one has the right to take away Alice's precious thing..."

Alice's eyes suddenly shone with newfound hope.

"R-Reimu! Thank y-"

"…EXCEPT ME!"

Reimu's eyes were dead serious.

"–OOOOIIII!?"

And just as sudden, all hope had vanished in that instant.

* * *

Oops, I almost went borderline ero over there.

I'm sorry, Alice! You're just too cute! *pant pant* Ahuehuehue- /shot.


	3. Chapter 3: Enough is Enough!

Guess who was grinning like an idiot?

Guess who was grinning like an idiot reading your reviews over and over again?

Uhuhuhuhu~ Yes, you guessed it right!

It was Cirno.

(Srsly though, I really appreciate your reviews. They help fight against my laziness so I can keep writing. Because normally I'd be too lazy to continue. Ahueheuhue /shot)

* * *

A storm was brewing inside the Margatroid residence, where tension hung in the air like thick gravy.

Meanwhile, a certain tengu had been observing the whole ordeal from atop a tree branch just outside the vicinity of said house.

"Oh man, what a scoop!" exclaimed the paparazzi youkai, happily grinning from ear to ear behind the viewfinder. The little rectangular device in her hands made small clicking sounds in rapid succession as her finger made repeated contact with the shutter button.

"'Gensokyo's Battle Royale of Love: An all-out fight for Alice's Precious Thing!'" she excitedly announced the soon-to-be headlines for her next press release out loud, already imagining the dramatic increase in the newspaper subscription count this juicy scoop would guarantee.

"Ehehe. Actually I was just hoping to take more photos of Alice-san while she's changing to add to my collection, but…" Shameimaru Aya admitted somewhat sheepishly, "I sure didn't expect something interesting like this would happen! Ayaya, what luck!" However, it seemed that guilt was something that her conscience had never heard of.

Back inside the house…

"Spirit Sign, Fantasy Orb!" Reimu fired the opening shot, sending a barrage of homing Yin-Yang orbs flying towards Yuuka.

Marisa followed Reimu's lead and launched her own barrage of star-shaped magic bullets, "Star Sign, Meteonic Shower!"

Yuuka quickly dismounted Alice and flung open her parasol just in time to shield herself from their combined attacks.

"Hmph. That tickled," Yuuka smirked sinisterly, tossing aside her badly burnt parasol. It took the full brunt of the attack and had suffered irreparable damage.

"That was merely a warning shot," Reimu responded coolly.

"We're just getting warmed up, da ze!" Marisa chimed in.

"Huh. Weren't you the one who ran away crying earlier like a dog with its tail between its legs?" Yuuka sneered.

Marisa's face turned redder than a ripe tomato. "Guh…! S-Shut up! I was just surprised that time! A-Anyway, Reimu! Beat her up good, ze! She tried to take Alice all for herself!" Marisa barked indignantly.

"Oh, I will. You don't have to tell me. Youkai extermination is my specialty, after all," Reimu said a little too overconfidently, withdrawing another spellcard from her sleeve.

Alice, who had remained quiet all the while, sensed that it was the perfect opportunity to escape and slip away unnoticed.

At least, that was the plan.

"Oh, and where do you think you're going?" Yuuka addressed the magician who was crawling on all fours and discreetly making her way towards the backdoor. She was already half-way there, too.

"Uh… the bathroom?" Alice squeaked, like a mouse that had been cornered by a cat.

Yuuka made a quick swishing motion with her hand and immediately vines erupted from the ground, even penetrating through the wooden flooring of Alice's house, and wrapped themselves around Alice's body.

"Hyaah!" Alice found herself unable to move. The vines bound her so tightly that she could barely even squirm.

"Just be a good girl and lay there, Alice. I'll get back to you later so we can pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted by these... insects." Yuuka bared her sharp claws which she intended to use on said insects to shred them to pieces.

"H-Hey! Let me go! T-This is sexual harassment, you know? I-I'll call the police!" Alice cried out in desperation.

"That's cute. But there are no police in Gensokyo. And even if there were, I'd just crush them all like ants, anyway."

"Uuuu…"

* * *

"Kuh… These things are kind of in the way," Aya muttered irritably, swatting aside a bunch of leaves from a low-hanging branch that tickled her face. While the tree she was hiding in did provide for an excellent cover to conceal herself, its dense foliage also made up for an obtrusive view.

"Hmm… I'm going to have to get closer if I want to take a clear shot." She took a moment to scan her surroundings before her gaze landed on an inconspicuous bush just near the wall where Reimu had blasted a hole into earlier.

"Aha! Perfect!" Aya exclaimed, making a nose dive towards her new hiding place.

Shuffle, shuffle.

Shuffle.

…

"Nice view from here, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. One can certainly see everything clearly from here, courtesy of that giant peephole on the wall," Aya nodded absentmindedly in agreement as she scribbled away on her trusty red journal.

"Hmm. Things are looking pretty heated over there, huh. Who do you suppose will win?"

"Well…" Aya scratched her cheek, pondering the question, "I guess between the violent Yuuka-san and the destructive shrine maiden, my best bet would be on… geh, wait– HUH!?" Aya's head looked like it could have snapped from how quickly she turned around to face the owner of the voice that she had been unwittingly conversing with.

Hiding in the bushes beside her was no other than the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!? SAKUYA-SAN!?"

"Oh my, that was quite the late reaction, huh," remarked Izayoi Sakuya, who looked like she had been enjoying herself. "But please refrain from talking loudly like that unless you want us to get caught," advised the maid while still maintaining her perfect elegant smile.

"Urk... Sneaking up on someone is a nasty habit, you know, Sakuya-san…" Aya groaned in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, but mostly out of embarrassment.

"I don't think I want to hear that coming from you, though..." Sakuya sweatdropped. "Besides, I was here first," she stated simply.

"T-Then you should have said something!"

"Oh, but I did, though?"

"… Ah. Right. Yes, you did."

"I did, yes."

"Err… What are you doing here anyway? It's quite unusual for the Scarlet Mansion's perfect and elegant maid to be suspiciously sneaking around and hiding behind bushes like that… Oh! Could it be!? 'The Scarlet Devil Maid up to some fishy business: hiding behind bushes to secretly ambush unsuspecting victims!'" Aya said in a mocking tone as if she were reading the headlines.

"Or how about 'Nosy tengu's body found stabbed to death with a thousand knife wounds'?" suggested a smiling Sakuya while clenching a fistful of knives.

"I-I was just kidding. You're scary, Sakuya-san…" said Aya apologetically, backing away for good measure. "Also, that would be a violation to the freedom of the press, you know?"

"Haah… I was just passing by when I heard an explosion nearby so I decided to investigate what was happening." Sakuya answered in response to Aya's earlier question. "And when I saw that Miss Alice was involved, well... let's just say I couldn't leave just yet. Teehee." Aya couldn't help sensing that there was something off-putting about Sakuya's smile at the mention of Alice's name.

"I-Is that so…" Aya smiled back awkwardly.

* * *

Danmaku and debris went flying everywhere as the three love-struck maidens battled it out with all their heart. Alice could only watch as her precious house was being blown apart bit by bit.

"M-My… my house…" sobbed Alice as she lay on the floor, helpless.

While the three were busy tearing the place down, Alice soon found that she would be having her own problem to take care of.

She noticed that something was slowly creeping up under her skirt.

"Eh?"

It felt rough and prickly as it made contact with the sensitive skin on her thighs.

"Hyaah! W-W-What is this!?"

The vines that were coiled around Alice's body had suddenly undergone a mysterious growth spur, creating the illusion that they were moving about on their own as if they were alive. Whether this was intentional of Yuuka or not remains to be a subject of much speculation.

The vines had now reached Alice's upper inner thighs and were rubbing rather… uncomfortably… against her skin.

"…Ahn…! N-No… stop…not there! Uwaaaah why is this happening to me!?"

'_If only I could get even just one hand free, I…!'_ Alice thought as she struggled against her bonds.

Suddenly, she felt something prodding around the edge of her panties.

"Hiii…!" and with all her might, she was finally able to tug one hand free.

"Shanghai! Hourai!" she screamed. Instantly, the dolls that were lying lifelessly on the shelf just moments ago had sprung into life, swiftly covering the distance from across the room to their master's side. Their miniature lances mercilessly slayed the vile vines, releasing Alice from her restraints and saving her from almost losing her precious thing to… ahem. Let's stop there.

Alice shakily stood up, dodging a stray Yin-Yang orb while at it, which then made a nice crater on the floor where it had crashed.

"Uuu… I've had enough!" Alice cried out. "Magic Sign, Artful Sacrifice!" She threw the sacrificial doll that was stuffed with highly explosive gunpowder right dead smack in the middle of Reimu, Marisa, and Yuuka, who were all taken by surprise by the bright and deafening explosion that erupted at their faces.

* * *

"Wow. That was rather unexpected, huh, Sakuya-san?" Aya turned to face the other girl only to find out that the space beside her was empty.

"Ayayaya. Where'd that maid run off to?"

* * *

I might be slower with the updates after this... since school and all.


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm After a Storm?

Who knew transferring universities could be this much of a hassle... orz

* * *

"The breeze feels nice…" Yuuka lay on her back, enjoying the afternoon sunset in an open field just next to her beloved sunflower patch. The sun illuminated everything under it in shades of gold and orange, casting a soft glow on her face.

Her leisure was soon interrupted by the black silhouette of a small figure which erected itself over her head, making a stark contrast with the tinted sky.

"What happened to you?" came the indifferent voice of the silhouette which belonged to Medicine Melancholy, who was looking down at the flower youkai that was magnificently covered in scratches and tattered clothing. Yuuka looked like a mess. It was a rare sight.

"Hmm? Nothing special." Yuuka gazed lazily at the small doll youkai above her. "I just ran into some troublesome pests is all."

"Huh." Medicine just looked at her uninterestedly, before deciding to take a seat on the grass beside her. "Your clothes are torn." She pointed out.

"Oh? I'll just get Alice to sew them back up for me then. Fufu."

"I see." Medicine handed her the object she had brought with her. "Anyway, here. It's your birthday, right?" It was an elegant looking white parasol, similar yet not identical to the one Yuuka previously owned.

"Oh my, how did you know I needed a replacement?" Yuuka asked a bit surprised.

"Intuition, I guess." Medicine shrugged.

"Hmm," Yuuka hummed a sound of approval, before giving her old friend an earnest smile. "Thank you. I'll make sure to treasure it."

"You can go ahead and use it however you like. I don't mind." Medicine tried to dismiss the one that was smiling at her teasingly from the corner of her eye.

"Fufu. Now don't say that. What kind of person doesn't treasure the gift of a friend?" Yuuka responded with a slight chuckle.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Yuuka dusted off her skirt as she stood up, twisting her new parasol over her shoulder. It looked like a big beautiful flower, dyed brazen gold under the sunset.

Medicine nodded. Quietly following behind her, the two of them walked down along the radiant field of sunflowers under the warm orange skies of Gensokyo.

* * *

"Ow, ow!" Marisa recoiled sharply when the disinfectant-soaked cotton made contact with her open wound. "That seriously stings, ze…" It was just a light gash on her upper right arm. Although the cut wasn't deep enough to be worried about, Alice had insisted on disinfecting it to prevent the risk of running an infection.

"Geez…" Alice pouted as she tended to Marisa's wounds. "Hold still, will you? I can't treat you properly if you keep flailing around like that."

"Oh, sorry," Marisa glanced away, "but it does hurt, you know…" before murmuring a complaint.

It was not just her arm; Marisa's entire body was also covered with several other small cuts and bruises. But thankfully, none of which could be considered serious injuries. Alice felt a pang of guilt upon looking at her friend's badly beat up state. She couldn't help feeling partially responsible for it, considering she _did_ blow up a bomb in their faces. Reimu and Marisa just happened to be collateral damage.

Marisa, on the other hand, was in a world of her own.

'_Alice's face when she pouts is too darn cute, ze! Damn, I wanna hug her! Uwah… come to think of it, her face is really close! I bet I could k-k-kiss her, if I just leaned forward a bit... Wait, what am I thinking? Like hell I can do that! …Oh, she smells nice. I wonder if it's her shampoo… Mmm,she smells really, really nice, ze... Gah! Now I feel like_ _hugging _and_ kissing her even more! Graagh! W-What should I do!?' _

"Marisa…?"

"H-Huh?!" Marisa was snapped out of her reverie by the sudden proximity of Alice's face to her own. The other girl had leaned in even closer to look Marisa straight in the eyes. Alice's eyes were full of concern.

"W-What is it, Alice?" She reflexively shot up straight, stiff as a board, afraid that her thoughts might have leaked out somehow.

'_Uwaah! Soclosesoclosesoclosesoclose!'_

"Um, are you all right? Does it still hurt anywhere? You looked kind of troubled, so…" Alice inquired worriedly.

"I-It's nothing! Nothing at all, ze!" Marisa answered reflexively, waving her hands around in defence.

She then noticed that Alice looked kind of downcast, as if holding back on wanting to say something.

Marisa's expression softened. She had an inkling of what the other girl was troubled about. She put a hand on Alice's head and patted her softly.

"No need to beat yourself up over it, Alice. It's not your fault, ze." The gentleness behind her smile coaxed Alice to let it all out.

"Uuu… I'm sorry for getting you involved in this mess, Marisa! Reimu, too… It's all my fault!" she finally poured out what had been eating away at her, with tears in her eyes. She just looked so terribly and sincerely sorry that Marisa couldn't even possibly think about staying mad at her. Not that she even was in the first place. After all, a bomb to the face only proves the saying, 'love hurts'. Because as Marisa said, _'if it doesn't hurt, then it ain't love, da ze!'_

"Like I said, don't worry about it! It's an old habit of mine to get myself involved in other people's mess! And I'm pretty sure it's the same with Reimu. It's her job, after all. You know, getting into people's messes and resolving them." Marisa tried to comfort her.

"But it was still my fault that you ended up like this!" Alice continued, still clearly upset.

"Well, it's true that Alice did deal most of the damage…" Marisa admitted bluntly, to which Alice began looking even more distraught. "But!" she quickly added, "You did manage to stop the fight and prevented it from getting worse! I think… Also, this much is nothing, ze! It's gonna take more than a bomb to the face to bring _this_ Kirisame Marisa down! I happen to have the tenacity of a cockroach! Hahaha!" Marisa laughed boisterously, pounding a fist on her chest in a boastful manner to sound as reassuring as possible.

Alice involuntarily let out a small chuckle at Marisa's choice of words. Seeing Marisa's usual energetic self made Alice feel a little better.

"Tenacity of a cockroack, huh? You mean you die when you get whacked with a rolled up newspaper?" interjected Reimu in a mocking tone, who had just entered the room.

"Honestly, if I hadn't put up a barrier in time I would also be looking like _that_ one over there." She gestured her thumb towards the pitiful figure that was covered in bandages and slumped against the wall across the room. Beside said figure was Alice kneeling down with a small first aid kit, being held up by Shanghai and Hourai.

"That was rather considerate of you, shielding only yourself, ze..." the black-white mummy muttered under her breath, glaring daggers at a certain miko.

"Yeah, that happens out of reflex." Reimu just shrugged indifferently before turning her attention to Alice.

"I've finished preparing the bath. You can go take a dip first and loosen up. It's been a tough day. Here," she walked over to her and handed her a towel along with a change of clothes. It was one of Reimu's plain white robes which she wears to sleep.

"I'll put that freeloading oni to work and get her to fix your house. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here at the shrine," offered Reimu. She was being uncharacteristically hospitable. "Oh, but you can also stay here permanently if you want..." she added after a moment's pause. Perhaps she was being a little _too_ hospitable. She tried sounding nonchalant about it, but truth is she was actually quite hoping.

"T-Thanks…" Alice wasn't sure how to respond to Reimu's sudden display of generosity. "Although, I do plan on returning to my house once the repairs are finished. But thanks for the offer, though..." she smiled timidly.

"Oi. Don't just go casually asking Alice to move in with you." Marisa butted in, unamused.

"Huh? I didn't say anything like that! Cough. A-Anyway, the water will get cold so hurry up!" Reimu chided as she hurriedly pushed Alice outside towards the outdoor bath, while trying to hide the blush that crept up on her face.

* * *

I might go on hiatus soon. Probably. I don't know when I can use the internet again. Dorm connection sucks. T_T


	5. Chapter 5: The Steamy Bath Incident

I'm still alive. Are you? ._.

Sorry for the late update. I've got no excuses. /knifed

But hey, this chapter actually turned out to be quite long (compared to the other chapters). Huehuehue.

(Oh and I just noticed how the previous chapters were all sloppily written. Including this one, probably. Sorry. ._.)

* * *

"Well then," Reimu reappeared at the door to the bath where Alice was already inside. She just came back from checking on the fire which controlled the water's temperature just to make sure that the water wouldn't be hot enough to boil Alice when she goes in.

"J-Just tell me if there's anything else you need, okay? I'll just be outside," she continued in a stutter after realizing she had just walked in on Alice while she was undressing. She quickly turned around and proceeded to shut the wooden sliding door in order to give the girl some privacy.

"Eh? You're not getting in?" Alice asked a bit surprised when she saw Reimu was leaving.

The sliding door made a loud rattle as it came to an abrupt stop halfway.

The startled miko gaped at the naively questioning puppeteer like a fish out of water. The latter had already stripped down to her undergarments and the white towel covering just enough of her body which she clutched to her chest was the sole thing that prevented Reimu from erupting into a magnificent, bloody fountain.

"You- you're saying you want to bathe together?! With me!?" Reimu spewed out in disbelief, all the while trying to keep her awkward gape directed at the maiden's face and not her ample breasts, which she delightfully noted were even bigger than what she had fantasized about, or down where the towel ended to reveal delicious-looking thighs and slender legs, which she had also recently fantasized about licking. It was a brutal test of faith and the drool formulating at the corner of her mouth did not give much assurance.

"Um, yeah…" Alice just gave her a quizzical look, confused as to why the other girl was making such a fuss over it. Wasn't it normal for girls to bathe together?

"Reimu hasn't taken a bath yet, right? And the bath's big enough for both of us, so I don't see the problem," she stated simply as if pointing out the obvious. Of course, she remained oblivious to the numerous flags she was raising and the unwanted trouble that she herself was inviting.

Alice misinterpreted the kind of face Reimu was making to be that of constipation, but the poor miko was actually just having an inner struggle with herself. It was in tough situations like this that Reimu had to listen to what the little angel and devil of her conscience had to say:

'_Chances like this only come once in a blue moon! Are you prepared to regret letting this opportunity slip for all of eternity?!' _said the devil on her shoulder.

'_She's clearly the one inviting you to bathe with her. So what are you hesitating for? You an idiot or something?' _said the angel on the other.

It was a unanimous decision.

'_Well, that was easy.'_

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was being tactless," came Alice's voice, which snapped Reimu out of her reverie. The puppeteer suddenly grew embarrassed. "Perhaps Reimu just doesn't like the idea of bathing together after all…" she smiled apologetically for having even made such a suggestion in the first place.

"NO!" Reimu finally blurted out, shaking her head fervently. "I don't mind at all! I also want to see Alice nak- I mean, bathe together with Alice!" At this point it was quite impossible to tell whether the steam that filled the room was coming from either the bath or from Reimu.

"Really? You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to..."

"No, really! I was just a little surprised, that's all. It's my first time taking a bath together with Alice, so… I'm kind of happy." Reimu admitted sheepishly. "Ehehe. Weird, right? To get all fired up over something like that."

"Oh, so that's what you were worried about?" Alice giggled. "Reimu can be so cute at times."

"Wah-!" The colour on the shrine maiden's face turned to a shade that matched her outfit.

"Mmn, I don't think it's weird at all. I'm actually relieved Reimu thinks that way. I was worried you'd think I was being childish... Hehe." Alice confessed her own share of embarrassment.

"Alice…" _'Honestly, you're the cute one here.'_

"So, how long do you plan on making me stand here like this? Hurry up and strip already, it's embarrassing to be the only one naked around here, you know!" Alice cried out, half in jest, half in earnest.

* * *

"Haah… this feels great! My whole body's been feeling sore for a while now." Alice leaned back on the tub to relax, her bare shoulder brushing against Reimu's in the process.

Reimu suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, want me to give you a massage?"

"Eh? No, you don't have to…"

"It'll help loosen up your muscles faster. Don't worry, I won't charge you for it or anything! Haha." She teased.

"Oh, all right then. I'll take you up on that offer." Alice smiled. Reimu asked her to turn around so that she could start the massage, to which she obliged.

"I'll start here." Reimu said as she began to knead Alice's stiff shoulders.

"Nnn…" The alternating pressure from Reimu's hands felt so good on her sore tissues that Alice couldn't help eliciting small moans of pleasure. They were barely audible, but Reimu's close proximity to her allowed her to hear everything.

There was something sexy about her soft whimpers, the beads of water running down her neck, and the damp strands of hair that clung to her skin that turned Reimu on. She proceeded to massage somewhere else, moving lower down Alice's body. She used her thumbs to trace semi-circular patterns on Alice's back.

"...ahnn..."

'_Alice is so soft. She also smells so nice… so much so that I think I could get intoxicated. Ah, I feel lightheaded already...'_

"You have such beautiful skin, Alice." Reimu muttered into Alice's ear from behind while continuing to administer the massage. She then slowly traced an index finger starting from the nape of her neck down to the small of her back, which caused the other girl to stiffen up reflexively.

"Hiii–! R-Reimu, what–!" A look of both surprise and confusion greeted Reimu as Alice quickly spun around to face her, backing away until she felt the wooden edge of the tub behind her.

Unfazed by her sudden reaction, Reimu crawled towards her and gripped the edge of the bath, effectively caging Alice between them.

"W-what's gotten into you, Reimu?" Alice whimpered.

"Hey, Alice…" Reimu leaned in close enough so that her mouth was just centimetres away from her ear. "I want to kiss you." The coarseness of her whisper caused a hitch in Alice's breathing.

"Eh!? W-Why?"

"I can't?" Reimu placed her forehead against Alice's and looked her straight in the eyes.

"N-No, I mean– why all of a sudden!? A-Are you okay? " Alice squirmed uneasily beneath Reimu's looming figure.

"Muu…" Reimu pouted. "Even though Alice had no problem kissing Yuuka just a while ago."

"Just who was kissing who?! And that was different! Also, I did have a problem with it!" Alice cried out, but it didn't look like Reimu was in the right mind to listen to reason. In fact, she looked rather dazed and out of it. Her face was flushed more than usual and her movements swayed, almost as if she were...

"Reimu, are you… drunk?" Alice voiced out with growing suspicion and concern.

The girl in question pondered for a moment before grinning happily. "Mhmm… then it must be your fault. I got drunk on Alice. Ehehe." She then grabbed both of Alice's wrists and held them up in mid-air before sliding a leg in-between her thighs.

"You'll take responsibility, ri-i-ight?" She drawled, sensually sliding her leg upward until it rubbed against a sensitive spot. The sudden contact made Alice jolt.

"Ahn…!" Alice had let out a moan from being caught off-guard. She squeezed her legs together in an attempt to stop what Reimu was doing.

"W-Wait, Reim–" Taking the opportunity while she was distracted, Reimu pushed forward and silenced her with her lips.

"–mufh!"

'_I… I'm kissing Alice... Ah, I get it. This must be a dream. Yeah, that explains this fuzzy feeling... Mmm… Alice tastes sweet. Huh, my vision is becoming blurry… am I going to wake up? No, not yet. I still…'_

* * *

Reimu sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"...I woke up, huh." She put two fingers on her mouth as she recalled the softness of Alice's lips on her own. Even though it was just a dream, it felt good enough to be the real thing.

She tried to remember the rest of her dream but her memory could only recover bits and pieces of it, particularly the part when they kissed.

Feeling slightly frustrated, she finally decided to get up, only then noticing that she had been lying on a futon and was already in her sleepwear.

"Huh, I don't remember spreading out the futon or changing my clothes…" She muttered to herself. From the small crack left by the slightly ajar door, she could tell that it was already dark outside.

"Agh… and why does it feel like the earth rabbits are pounding mochi inside my head?" She groaned, rubbing her throbbing temples gently, hoping that it would ease away the pain.

"Come to think of it, when did I fall asleep?"

A few moments later, the door to her room slid open and Alice came in holding a glass of water.

"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Alice knelt down beside her, offering her the refreshment.

"Huh? Alice?" For some reason, Reimu started to feel that something wasn't right, besides the water not being cold.

"Geez, you had me worried. You just suddenly fainted in the bath right after you–" Alice stopped herself. She suddenly couldn't look Reimu in the eyes and her cheeks and ears turned a healthy shade of pink.

"Right after I… what?" Reimu pressed on anxiously.

"R-right after you… ki…" Alice mumbled in a small voice.

'_Ki-what? Kicked? Kidnapped? Ki…ss… Ah.'_

Reimu's face paled.

"k-kissed–"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _'It wasn't a dream!'_

"Oi! What's going on here? I just heard a bloodcurdling scream that sounded like it came from the depths of hell, ze!" Marisa came bursting in through the door. Most of her bandages had already been taken off save for the band-aid that remained adorning her chin.

"Oh, what? It's just Reimu." Her enthusiasm died down when she saw Reimu was just trying to suffocate herself with a pillow.

"Marisa, help me out here!" Alice pleaded while trying to pry the deadly weapon away from her friend.

"Eh, don't wanna." Marisa deadpanned. Instead, she grabbed Alice by the arm to pry her away from Reimu. "Come on Alice, leave that thing alone. I'll treat you to some dinner, ze!" This time she said with renewed zeal.

At the mention of the words "treat" and "dinner", Reimu reflexively perked up, allowing Alice to successfully snatch away the deadly pillow.

"Ah! No, give it back! I wanna die already!" Reimu started to wail again.

"Ah, geez! Calm down already, will ya? There are better ways to die than suffocating yourself with a pillow!" Marisa finally yelled out in annoyance.

"Err, that's not the problem here, Marisa…"

"What's wrong with her anyway? I won't know what's going on here until someone starts explaining something!" The black-white witch demanded.

"Ah, fine! Sit down! I'll explain everything right from the top!" Reimu cried out, finally deciding not to give a damn anymore.

* * *

_Girls are explaining…_

* * *

"So you drank sake earlier this afternoon and the effects only manifested when you were already in the bath and the combined effects of the heat and alcohol made you pass out?" Marisa summarized the whole story into one sentence.

Reimu nodded ashamedly.

"Gyahahahaha! That's got to be the lamest thing ever, ze! Ahahahaha!" Marisa doubled over clutching her gut, mercilessly rubbing salt to the miko's injury.

Of course, Reimu left out their little 'scene' in her explanation.

"So? You didn't try anything funny while you were drunk, did you?" Marisa jokingly asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"…"

"…"

"Huh, what's up with you two? Why are your faces all red?"

"Cough. I-It's nothing. Anyway, your wounds are healing pretty fast, huh, Marisa?" Reimu casually sipped on her tea while trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I can always count on Alice's healing magic, ze." Marisa responded but not without suspicion. She leaned towards Alice who was seated beside her.

"Oi. You sure she didn't do anything to you?" She whispered, hoping to get a straight answer from her fellow magician.

"Eh? Ah, um, y-yeah. Nothing happened." Alice answered, deciding that the tea cup in her hands suddenly looked quite interesting. She was noticeably avoiding eye contact with her.

"I knew it! Something did happen!" Marisa slammed both her hands on the table before standing up. "Alice is bad at telling lies, ze!" She announced indignantly while pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Wah! I'm not lying!"

"Hm, so you're telling the truth, then?" Marisa peered at her intimidatingly.

"Um… well…" Alice shrank down in her seat.

"See! Alice always does that when she's lying! I could smell something was fishy, ze!" Marisa persisted in her allegation.

Since the cat's out of the bag anyway…

"We kissed." Reimu said bluntly, still sipping on her tea. She tried to act calm and cool about it but the little fit she threw earlier had already been burned into everyone's minds.

Marisa's jaw dropped.

"W-well, it was more of Reimu doing the kissing…" Alice corrected her.

"Alice, how could you?" Marisa looked at her, genuinely hurt.

"Marisa…" Alice felt a pang of guilt. She started thinking of things to say to comfort her, but…

"I can't believe you let that wife-stealing shrine maiden one-up me!"

"So that's the issue here!?" Alice took back every last drop of sympathy she might have felt for her. "And whose wife exactly are we talking about here?"

Marisa ignored Alice's tsukkomi remarks and stood over the girl who still remained seated. "Since it's come down to this, I have no choice but to have my way with Alice, too, ze!" She got into a pouncing position.

"Huh? Your logic doesn't follow! W-wait, kya–!" Marisa jumped on her, sending them both to the floor.

"Reimu, do something!" Alice pleaded while desperately pushing away Marisa's face from hers.

"Well… I guess it's only fair that Marisa gets her turn, too… I think." Reimu reasoned out. But in actuality, she only thought it would be too troublesome to get involved, so she just opted to turn a blind eye to them and enjoy her tea instead before it gets cold.

* * *

Wanna know what happens next? =v=

Me too, actually. I'm just kinda making this up as I go along.

Hence, the slow updates. Ahuehue. Not really. /knifed


End file.
